Aqshy
Aqshy, the Lore of Fire, is the Red Wind of Magic, and it is the coalesence of the emotional experience and abstract of passion in its widest possible sense. It is the projection of brashness, courage, and enthusiasm. It is also an expression of the mortal feelings of warmth and heat that is often felt in a state of high emotion. Aqshy blows down from the north as a hot and searing wind, unnoticed by those not sensitive to Aethyric currents. It is attracted to wherever there is passion, argument, or excitement. Actual physical flame also seems to draw the power of Aqshy. Human wizards who feel the pull of Aqshy the strongest usually train as Pyromancers of the Bright Order in the Imperial Colleges of Magic. Those who do not get proper training often lose control of their powers and destroy themselves accidentally. Bright Magic The Magisters of the Bright Order study the Lore of Fire, also called Pyromancy. Spells woven from Aqshy are aggressive, destructive, and vigorous, and the Red Magisters' spells range from simple but effective fiery blasts and flame-balls, to the summoning of massive infernos that engulf entire detachments of troops. The Lore of Fire also includes crude healing spells. A Bright Magister can wield flame as other warriors can wield swords and bows. It is no coincidence that the Magisters of the Bright Order are esteemed above all others in matters of warfare, but are also favoured in noble courts as advisors and protectors. In one sense, the Bright Order is the oldest of all the Orders of Magic, simply because basic fire spells were amongst the very first that Teclis taught to the base magickers and hedge wizards of the Empire during the Great War. List of Known Spells A * Aqshy's Aegis - Both the caster and any of their allies who hold hands with them—and any who hold their hands, and so on—become immune to the perils caused by fire, both mundane and magical. If the chain of held hands is interrupted, then anyone no longer connected to the caster, however indirectly, immediately loses this immunity. B * Boiling Blood - Causes the target excruciating pain and hallucinations as their blood boils. Worse, those that die from this spell become a fountain of super-heated blood! This is a touch spell. * Bolt of Aqshy - An armour piercing magic missile capable of blasting through multiple enemies. * Breathe Fire - The caster breathes out a rolling burst of flame, akin to that of the dragons of legend. * Burn - Burns one target, causing wounding them. * Burning Barrage - A volley of small fireballs are hurled into the enemy. The number of fireballs may range from one to five. * The Burning Head - A cackling visage, wreathed in flame, appears before the wizard. With a final screech of glee, it bounds towards the enemy. * Burning Vengeance - Causes the target of this spell to have a burning desire for vengeance against another character. The caster must name both the target and the object of the vendetta during the casting of the spell. If successful, he becomes obsessed with getting revenge on the named character. He can’t articulate why; all he knows is that his enemy is a betrayer and deserving only of death. The spell lasts for one year and one day, or until vengeance is taken. Each month the target may attempt to shake the spell, but these subsequent tests are difficult. Burning vengeance, once ignited, is hard to extinguish. C * Cascading Fire-Cloak - A shield of flame appears around the wizard, scorching nearby foes. * Cauterize - The pyromancer can lay their hands on an open wound and sear it shut. While this does not restore their health, it does count as medical attention and can thus save the critically injured from certain death. This spell can be used for similar tasks, such as branding. The wizard's hands must be bare to cast this spell successfully. * Choleric - A nearby target becomes irate towards another target the pyromancer designates. If the target fails to resist, it attacks the secondary target. * Cinder Blast - A magical projectile is launched by the wizard, which explodes when it hits something. It typically is able to cause damage to several enemies, if they're close together. * Conflagration of Doom - Arguably the most destructive spell in the Bright Wizard’s arsenal, when called down, a fiery inferno engulfs a large swath of the targeted area, the spell lasting until nothing inside it is left alive. As this is such a violent and powerful conjuration, all wizards within a five mile radius are aware of the disturbance in the Aethyr that this spell causes. Bright Order Battle Wizards often seek out those using this spell in a careless way to talk about limiting its use in a rather pointed fashion. * Consuming Wrath - The pyromancer causes a target to become overwhelmed with hate. Should they fail to resist, they become more effective in combat scenarios. However, they suffer gradual injury from the consuming fires of rage burning within him, further they attack the nearest creature, regardless of being ally or enemy. This is a touch spell. * Crimson Bands - Snaking crimson magic entwines any one target within range of the spellcaster. * Crown of Fire or Crown of Flame - This spell creates a majestic crown of shimmering flame above the caster's head. During the spell’s duration, the pyromancer becomes more effective at commanding and intimidating. Furthermore, enemies that fail to resist its magic cannot willingly attack him in melee combat. The flaming diadem provides the illumination equivalent of a torch and can be used to ignite flammable materials, though this requires such undignified movements that few Bright Wizards use it for such a purpose. Note that it is impossible for a Bright Wizard to damage himself using this spell. * Curtain of Flame - The pyromancer creates a temporary curtain of flame whose contour he can shape at will. Although it always hangs downward like a curtain affected by gravity, the figurative rod that supports it can be bent at any angle, follow any curve, or be at any height the wizard chooses. The curtain itself and the smoke rising from it obstructs vision and missile attacks. The curtain billows in wind as a curtain of heavy cloth would, which can cause it to blow into nearby creatures or set nearby combustibles on fire. E * Embodiment of Aqshy - The wizard clasps a flame-wreathed key, and transforms himself into the avatar of the Lore of Fire. F * Flame Beam - A beam-like offensive spell that stuns the targets while causing continuous damage. * Fiery Blast - Between one and ten fiery projectiles are made to fly at one or more targets within a large area. * Fire Ball - The wizard conjures a roiling ball of magic flame and hurls it at a nearby foe. Similar to Fiery Blast, save quicker to cast and limited in number only by the pyromancer's own arcane prowess. * Fireball Barrage - A storm of blazing missiles erupts from the wizard's outstretched hands, unerringly seeking his chosen enemy. * Firewall - The caster builds a fulminating wall of pure Aqshy. Any who attempt to cross the wall will pay for it in the form of burn damage. * Fires of U'Zhul - A reflexive bolt of fire that is shorter range than a Fire ball, but quite potent. * Flame Storm - A column of roiling flame bursts from the battlefield, the roar of its creation almost drowning out the screams of its victims. * Flaming Hearts - An unnatural resonance augments the wizard's voice, inspiring tired and frightened allies to feats of discipline and courage. * Flaming Sword of Rhuin '''- A fiery sword materializes in the caster's grasp. Being magical in nature, it also imparts greater prowess in battle. The wizard can also ensorcel his allies' weapons, making them burn with a savagely hungry flame. * '''Flashcook - The caster either instantaneously cooks one serving of food to their liking or causes one quart or less of water (or a similar liquid) to immediately come to a furious boil. This is a touch spell. * Fulminating Flame Cage - Searing rods of magical flame shoot from the wizard's outstretched hands, trammelling his chosen foe in a fiery prison. * Fury of Sigmar - Inspired by the chants of a nearby Warrior Priest, the wizard Sergov Pfeiffer's eyes blazed with sudden power as an enormous conflagration erupted from his outstretched hands in the shape of a twin-tailed comet. G * Great Fires of U'Zhul - A large fireball is lobbed in an arc toward the enemy. It erupts into flame upon impact and is capable of damaging multiple enemies. H * Hearts of Fire - The pyromancer unlock the fires of courage in the hearts of their allies, enabling them to resist panic and supernatural terror, provided they remain in the immediate area of said-caster. I * Inextinguishable Flame '''- Renders any single fire, up to the size of a campfire, inextinguishable by wind or water, whether magical or natural. This effect can last between a day and a year depending on the caster's level of skill. In addition to being inextinguishable, the fire consumes no fuel while the spell persists. If the spell’s fuel is scattered, the flame continues burning on the smaller pieces; an inextinguishable campfire kicked apart, for example, continues to burn as component logs. After the spell expires, the fire continues burning naturally until its fuel is consumed or some force puts it out. * '''Inferno - An explosion of heat emanates from the wizard, dealing flaming damage to anyone adjacent to him. M * Magma Storm - The wizard sets a fire in the very rock itself, causing the ground to splinter and the raging lifeblood of the world to gush forth and engulf his foes. * *Magma Storm - This spell, which appears to be different from the previous spell, sends a burning projectile at an enemy, which sometimes hurts those around the target in the process. * Myrmidia's Wrath - The wizard invokes this spell by thrusting his hand in the air. Flames burst out of the ground, beneath the feet of chosen foes. P * Piercing Bolts of Burning - Focusing all his mystical might, the wizard strikes his foe with a flurry of incandescent missiles. * Purge - Fire erupts in a focused area, setting anything flammable alight, and also burning anything tainted by the corruption of Dhar, such as warpstone– but the spell must be maintained longer the larger the corrupted item is. R * Raze - Fire bursts from the hands of the wizard, burning a particular target until there is nothing left but a pile of ash. * Rise from Ashes - This spell can be used to heal a mortally wounded comrade of the wizard. It makes their wounds no longer life-threatening, but does not heal them completely. * Ruin and Destruction - Causes a non-living object to instantaneously be destroyed as if by fire. The precise remains of the object after the spell is cast generally depend on its nature.. A sheaf of papers would be reduced to ash. A sturdy wooden chair would be reduced to a collection of charred bits of wood. A sword would be charred black and its leather wrappings destroyed, but the sword itself would be largely intact. The overall rule is any object that would be essentially destroyed by a prolonged fire is essentially destroyed by Ruin and Destruction. After the spell is over, the object is left cold to the touch. This is a touch spell. S * Sanguine Swords - The air around the wizard takes on a fiery glow as up to 6 red swords materialize, floating before him. At a gesture, the swords fly toward a victim and attack, and the target can be switched over time. * Scarlet Scimitar - Strands of scarlet power assume the form of a brightly glowing scimitar in the grasp of the wizard. * Sear - The Bright Wizard creates a cone of searing flame, burning all enemies within the area of effect. * Sear Wounds - This spell heals wounds on a target. * Shield of Aqshy - Wraps the caster with currents of the Red Wind, which shields them against fire attacks. This works only against fire damage such as dragon breath, fire balls, etc. The wizard cannot cast this spell on others. T * Taste of Fire - Imparts one batch of food or drink with a fiery potency. This makes food spicy and imparts the burning flavour and effect of alcoholic spirits to beverages of any kind. A “batch” of food consists of a plate of food served to you, a common serving container of one dish (a whole stewpot, for example), or a single container of some beverage up to and including a whole barrel of water or keg of ale. Beverages which were already alcoholic have their potency increased to that of spirits. The effect of spicy food on those unaccustomed to it—the caster is always considered accustomed—causes intestinal distress for several hours. * Towering Inferno - Binding the Wind of Aqshy into the very stone of the walls before him, the Wizard gestures and the magical energy is unleashed as a torrent of raging flame. W * Wall of Fire - A ring of fire is summoned around a target, protecting them from their enemies' attacks. * Wings of Fire - The wizard is enveloped by fiery wings and is carried into the air at incredible speed. The wizard can only go to places that can be seen from line of sight from the point of casting, and cannot fit into spaces too small to fit through normally. * Withering Heat - With a triumphant gesture, the wizard sets a curse of desiccation upon his foes' flesh. Source * : Warhammer RPG 2nd ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 116 ** : pg. 145 ** : pg. 146 ** : pg. 147 ** : pg. 148 ** : pg. 149 * : Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic ** : pg. 34 * : Warhammer: Rulebook (8th Edition) ** : pg. 492 ** : pg. 477 * : Warhammer: The End Times - Vermintide * : Warhammer: Blood in the Badlands ** : pg. 81 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 197 ** : pg. 198 * : Warhammer Quest (Video Game) * : White Dwarf 389 (UK) ** : pg. 65 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 232 ** : pg. 247 ** : pg. 248 es:Saber del Fuego Category:Bright College Category:Magic Category:A